


Innocence

by Experiment413



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Before Scarlet was bad AU, F/F, Lesbians, Pre-Possibility, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Pyrite used to be a real dragon.Scarlet loved her too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i like the concept of this ship  
> it hurts

Pyrite was little need for concern. The newly-crowned Queen Scarlet poked her head out onto the balcony. Where was she? Why was she so worried?

Scarlet met Pyrite, a small, pale-orange soldier, during her crowning. She stood out, not a very... stable soldier, if anything. Nervous and fidgety, never believing she could do something good. She was almost as old as Scarlet, and she found in a period of days after visiting the small dragon that she was  _ falling _ for her.

Scarlet never felt such an intense feeling in her life.

Scanning the skies, she saw the little peach SkyWing zip up, following a big red dragon.

"Pyrite!" she cried before she could stop the name from being choked out. She sounded like a 2-year-old again.  _ Stop it. Compose. _

"Yes ma'am?" Pyrite turned in the air. The red soldier stopped too, fluttering above her.

"I was hoping I could get a chance to talk to you again?"

Pyrite blinked, looked up to her red accomplice, and said, "Sorry Eagle, Queen's orders."

Eagle threw her a small grin, and the little dragon landed on the balcony. She sighed when she touched down. "Ohh, I almost didn't make that landing..."

"It's okay, you landed," piped Scarlet.  _ STOP IT. _

 

The two dragons went down the hallways again, for the tenth time in a week. It always went the same way. Pyrite would ask if she could ramble for a bit, insisted Scarlet didn't have to listen, but secretly Scarlet listened anyway. She just needed someone to be there, she said. She'd complain and mope in a quiet tone. She was the strangest SkyWing Scarlet ever met in the entire kingdom, in her entire kingdom.

Maybe she'd be the first queen to have another queen. She loved that feeling, she hated that feeling. But the way Pyrite beamed when she said, "But at least I have you!" always got to her.

She wrapped her wing around the other as they walked. Pyrite seemed to feel safer like that.

Pyrite always finished the conversation with, "I'm sorry."

Scarlet always told her it was okay. She could talk to her anytime she wanted.

Whatever she complained about, Scarlet made a note to change.

* * *

There was fighting near the far end of the Great Five-Tail River. Why was there fighting near the river? Scarlet eyed the messenger who told her the news, then told him to leave.  


She summoned a small group of soldiers, among them Pyrite and Eagle, to check out what was happening. She went with.

SandWings and SkyWings were fighting. Bickering turned into flames spewed and barbs lashed. The half-SkyWing half-SandWing delta colony almost became a warzone.

 

Pyrite flew up to Scarlet.

"It's awful," Pyrite said. "So many citizens got injured."

"What are they even fighting about," Scarlet said, peering down to the towns.  


"They're merging the city. They can't pick a name."

"This is over a NAME?" Scarlet roared.

She swore Pyrite jumped 10 feet into the air. She turned to her. "Three moons, I am _so sorry_ Pyrite..."

"I-It's okay!" Pyrite stuttered. "It happens a lot, honestly!"

 

Pyrite spent the rest of the day with a wing wrapped around Scarlet.

* * *

The War of SandWing Succession continued. Blister seemed to be in the lead, to Scarlet's dismay. Wingtip deep in scrolls of news about the war, she worried and worried, beneath her dark frown and narrowed eyes. Pyrite strolled into the room. Scarlet looked up from her scrolls.  


"Yes?" she asked. Her voice softened, her gaze widened. Her pity spilled out like sand in a smashed jar.

"I have bad news, Queen Scarlet," Pyrite said. She had sadness in her eyes. "They're making me go into the war."

"They are? That's horrible, I have to stop it--"

"You can't. They won't take it. I'm gone till the war's over. That was the deal."  


"Oh, three moons..." Scarlet felt her heart shatter. "I'm so sorry."

"So, I guess I have to go, before the generals get mad." Pyrite turned tail, and before she took off out of the castle, Scarlet stopped her.

 

"Pyrite?"

"Yeah?"

"... I love you."

'... I love you too, Scarlet."

* * *

News arrived very early in the morning. Scarlet stretched her wings, reached her claws out. She took the scroll at her talons.

Reading through, it was another war report. Yadda yadda, this and that, advances of the enemy, whatever.

She skimmed through it, but the last part hit her.

 

_P.S._

_Pyrite was found killed by SeaWing soldiers._

_We're sorry._

 

Scarlet roared. It was so loud the walls shook. The floor trembled beneath her feet. Dragons outside stopped mid-flight and some even plummeted to the floor.

She was furious. Smoke rose from her nostrils and she felt the flame curl in her chest.

She'd get her revenge. She'd get her Pyrite back. _SHE COULDN'T BE DEAD. SHE COULDN'T BE DEAD._

That was Scarlet's fall.

 

4 months later, she met Chameleon.

 


End file.
